


【AJ鈣奶】禍從口出

by Aaaaiz419



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom, blackace, 以团之名 | All for One (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaaiz419/pseuds/Aaaaiz419
Summary: 新手練車向，很普通的肉文。





	【AJ鈣奶】禍從口出

**Author's Note:**

> ￥OOC預警，私設有  
> ￥r18車向慎入  
> ￥神奇的漢字靈感  
> ￥圈地自萌不上升  
> ￥xxj文筆，第一次寫車請多多包涵  
> ￥能接受繁體的話—↓

白天已經落了幕。  
沒有開燈，只有電視機的光映著忽明忽暗。  
7:30，湖南衛視。

“所以，他贏我，只贏在比較年邁上面。”  
“但是能力方面嘛——也就so-so，好吧。”

在屏幕上大放狠話的人正被壓倒在沙發上。  
商振博眉眼間已不負當時的泰然，水光瀲滟的貓瞳半咪著滿是迷離。

“寶貝，你說我能力怎麼樣?”  
賴煜哲俯下身，喘著氣輕咬商振博的耳垂，直到它們在明明滅滅的光線裡像即將發爛的果子一樣熟紅。

一個回合結束，兩個人的胸膛都大力地起伏著，酒店房間裡瀰漫著一股濃郁的石楠花氣味。

“很不錯阿，不到八秒嘛。”趁著中場休息，也借著身體強大韌性帶來的精力過剩，身下的人又囂張起來，依著嘴快的習慣，不計後果的脫口而出。

在賴煜哲眼裡這完全就是要他證明自己的挑釁。  
黑暗裡，賴煜哲的眸子仿佛熠熠發光。  
像叢林裡聞到血肉味道的狼。

商振博的話就像一點火星，瞬間點燃了賴煜哲對他的征服慾。

他今天就要馴服這隻貓。

商振博仰躺在賴煜哲的身下，一絲不掛。  
從脖頸到肚腹滿是深淺不一的紅痕，細瘦的腰身隱隱透出肌肉的形状。前胸的兩處已是變成腫脹的紅。  
一抬眼，如此富有衝擊力的畫面直接讓賴煜哲剛剛疲軟的下體有了抬頭的趨勢。

剛剛經歷過一場性事的甬道在自我調整著，穴口漸漸的縮小到一開始的尺寸。  
柱身的前端抵入股間。

商振博還欲挑火，猛然察覺屁股夾著的那根又開始發硬，臉色一變，一腳踢在賴煜哲紋理分明的腹肌上。  
簡直像踢在一堵墻上一樣的紋絲不動。

“不要了！”  
商振博慌了，攀著沙發靠背作勢要逃，腰間的酸軟讓他打了個踉蹌，卻是又跌回原來的位置。

送上嘴的獵物哪有鬆口的道理？  
賴煜哲就著之前商振博後庭分泌的腸液，一口氣擠進了一半。  
突如其來的刺激使得商振博驚叫，生理淚水被強硬的逼出，朦朧中賴煜哲的眸子仿佛在發光。  
隨即賴煜哲開始緩慢的抽插，卻並不深入。  
下身早就適應過巨大。一瞬間的劇痛過後是毋庸置疑的快感，同時細細密密的酥麻從腸壁向全身爬去，恰恰因為微弱，反倒磨人的要緊。

商振博只覺得沒有被填滿的位置更是搔癢的厲害，他不安的扭動著身子，想伸手去摳弄卻被賴煜哲死死地鉗住雙手。

商振博自發的往賴煜哲的身下蹭去——就像奇癢無比的地方被撓了一下的劇烈舒爽，緊隨而來的卻是變本加厲的難耐，難耐到發瘋。

“快……快點……”  
商振博難受的踡起腳趾，修長的雙腿緊緊的纏在賴煜哲的腰間磨蹭，企圖壓縮彼此的距離，讓對方更加深入。

“快點什麼？”  
賴煜哲問，死死地控制住身下人的動作。  
他也差不多也到了忍耐的極限。

“快點……快點給我……跟我結合……”  
商振博隱隱約約也記起電視中閃過“結合”這樣的字眼，像抓住救命稻草一樣毫不猶疑的說出。  
商振博的臉已經漲得通紅，雙目脈脈含春，翻湧著情潮，唇間飛快的閃過殷紅的舌尖，更大幅度地張開自己的雙腿。

賴煜哲狠狠地含住唇吮吸，下身也不再等待，長驅直入。

肉刃毫無防備的劈入，依舊是帶來難忍的疼痛，像要把他開成兩半。商振博嗚咽一聲，立馬像煮熟的蝦米一樣弓起脊背，唇舌猛地掙脫出來換氣。  
腸道劇烈的收縮差點讓賴煜哲直接交代在裡面，他嘗到口腔蔓延開來的鉄銹味道，神經再度活躍起來。

“奶茶寶貝，放鬆。”  
賴煜哲忍著痛，輕言細語地安慰著商振博。

腸壁扭絞著體內的異物，滿足的體驗過後開始有快感。

賴煜哲感覺到商振博原本不停推拒的雙手慢慢變成了纏搭在他後頸上的迎合，包裹著他的腸肉放鬆下來，於是加快了動作。

商振博隨著賴煜哲的衝擊被一下下頂在沙發上，體內的硬物發燙，一下一下狠狠的刮過腸壁。

加上先前留下的液體，擠壓出令人羞恥的水擊聲。節目不知道什麼時候結束的，性器的根部用力拍打在商振博的臀肉上，發出“啪啪”的嚮，在安靜的室內格外清晰。

“寶貝好緊。”  
耳邊傳來賴煜哲充滿情色意味的低啞嗓音。

商振博皺了眉頭想罵，一開口卻只能發出變了調的呻吟。索性閉了嘴，但即使緊咬牙關，甜膩淫迷的悶哼卻仍是止不住的從喉嚨洩出。

快感如潮水一般愈演愈烈地一波波襲來，他幾乎是整個人掛在了賴煜哲的身上，甚至有一股尿意下湧的錯覺。

兩個人早已是大汗淋漓，額發都被汗水凝成一縷縷的結塊。

“哈啊——！”  
商振博終於壓抑不住，開了頭後，淫浪的叫聲脫離控制的傾貫而出。他已經被這場性愛磨平了理智，乾脆放縱沉溺於其中。

賴煜哲舒服地低歎一聲，加大力度。商振博這副樣子就是最好的鼓勵和催情藥。  
他抽出手順著前端流出的黏液套弄商振博的陰莖，修長的手指極富技巧的滑過鈴口。

前後夾擊的感覺太過猛烈，商振博也不再忍耐，洩憤似的在賴煜哲背上抓出一道道的傷痕。

兩副軀體的體溫迅速的爬升，都是汗津津的狼狽模樣。  
汗液流淌入背上的傷口，痛感卻讓賴煜哲愈加興奮——這點痛癢，在逗貓前就必須做好覺悟。

商振博只覺得眼前一道白光閃過，強烈到極致的快感席捲全身，直達高潮。穴道猛地收縮了一下後便開始斷斷續續的抽搐。

他叫著賴煜哲的名字射了。  
與此同時一股微涼的液體灌入他的體內。

商振博的雙眼還在失神。賴煜哲環抱著他輕柔的吻。

如此過了許久，賴煜哲退出他的身體，使用過度的穴口還未復原，已經磨出了紫紅印記，淫糜地翕張著。白濁的精水混著晶瑩的腸液不緊不慢地流出，把沙發布染上一片深色。

商振博還抓著賴煜哲結實的手臂，睜大眼睛看著眼前這張讓他迷戀的臉發愣，臉上還爬著些乾掉的淚痕。  
看著自家小貓迷迷糊糊的樣子，賴煜哲心軟了軟，溫柔的把商振博扶坐起來。  
在包裡翻出藥膏塗抹在手指上。

商振博警惕地瞪了他一眼，這次卻不敢再出聲。  
身下還在火辣辣的疼。

最後還是乖乖地張開腿坐在沙發上，賴煜哲半跪在他的雙腿間，灼熱的呼吸噴打在那處。  
處理掉體內的精液後，指節逐步探入，冰涼的藥膏很大程度緩解了疼痛，但溫差帶來的刺激卻也是驚人的。

商振博控制不住狠狠一下夾住賴煜哲的手指。

後者抬起頭眼神晦暗莫測地看了他一眼就低下頭繼續塗抹。  
商振博羞的要死，好在他的臉已經沒有再變紅的餘地了。

商振博決定，自己除開車上的時間，賴煜哲穿好褲子之前也要記得閉嘴。

**Author's Note:**

> 早上：aaa，車要怎麼寫啊！寫不出來！  
> 下午：【字數：2341】？？？？
> 
> 依舊看反響決定風格啦  
> 希望有kudos ♥↓( ･´ω`･ )


End file.
